lost memories
by DogLover555
Summary: Kim just turned 17 and her parents got her the best gift ever. A new car! Kim is so happy she desided to go show off her new car to her friends. As she turns down jacks street the unexpected happened. Will her life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! well this is my very first FanFiction story.  
sorry if it's really cheesy.  
hope u like it!**

please leave reviews at the end of the chapter i need to know your guys opinion  
thanks. :)

Declaimer- i don't own kickin it

Kim's P.O.V

"Thank you! OMG! i cant believe u would this for me!" i said running up to my parents and giving them a big hugs. Its my 17th birthday and I just got a brand new car! I just couldn't stop smiling I was so happy. It was new red mustang once I saw it I feel in love.

Once I let go of my parents I grab the keys from my dads hand and opened the car. Inside everything was new it even had the new car smell. I then got in the front seat sat down and looked around until I found a button that caught my eye. the button read 'seat warmers'. I yelped with joy. best car every.

Then a voice broke me from my thoughts it was my mom.

"honey, you like your new car?"

"hell yes mom, I love it this is the best birthday present ever!" I yelled back

"happy u like it kimmy" mom said

I got out of the car walked back to my parents and gave them another hug.

I pulled away and said "you guys are the best parents a 17-year-old girl could want thank you"

Mom and dad both replied in unison "you're welcome"

I then asked mom if I could take a drive and show off my new car to my friends. Of course they said yes and waved good-bye I waved back.  
I pulled off to the road not even 5 minutes past and my phone went off. It was jack I quickly answered it I put my ear to the phone and said

"hello?"

"hey kim happy birthday! I have something for u come to my house as soon as u can."

"Kay be there in 10"

"Kay bye"

"bye"

I hung up the phone and turned down jacks street. As I turned there was a car coming twice as fast toward my car. I was already to far out to stop my car. the persons car crashed into my car. hard. right on my side. i blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people with computers and** **internet!**

**I want to give a shout out to summergirl987 for my first review and Everythingineedtoknow my first follower  
Thank you to my shout outs!**

Please leave reviews at the end of each chapter I need to know your guys opinions  
thanks. :)

Declaimer-don't own kickin it wish I did tho...

Jacks P.O.V

I just got off the phone with Kim. I couldn't wait until she comes I got her the best birthday present ever! I got us tickets to a professional karate tournament it 2 weeks in Seaford it cost a lot but its worth it to see Kim smile. Kim has the cutest smile ever.

I am sitting on the couch blasting music on my iPhone waiting for Kim. My parents aren't home so I basically get to do whatever I want. They are both out of the city for 2 weeks visiting my grandparents in NYC. I wish I could go but my parents said it cost too much and that I would be a headache the whole time but whatever I'm use to my parents ditching me.

20 minutes past Kim still wasn't here. Have Kim forgot about me? No Kim couldn't forget get about me right?

Another 10 minutes past now I was getting worried.

I decided to call Kim to see what happened to her. I turned off my music so I could hear throw my phone. I started to call. No answer.

What happened to Kim? I thought to myself.

Then I heard sirens. It was faint but I could hear it. I got up and walked to the window. Opened the blinds and looked out.

There was a car accident a few house down on the corner. One was a red car it looks new and a blue car that looks run down. The blue car looked sorta familiar.  
I walked outside to get a better look.

HOLLY CRAP THAT'S JERRY'S CAR!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm super happy! I have 5 followers! It's not a big deal but for my first story I feel really happy!  
Thank you!**

Please leave reviews at the end of the chapter I need to know your guys opinion.  
Thanks! :)

Declaimer- I don't own kickin it... if I did Jack and Kim would have kissed in season 1

****

Kim P.O.V

I woke up. I was laying down in a bed,not my bed. I jolted up in a sitting position. I put my hand to my head.  
I groaned in pain. My head. I have a killer headache and there is a bandage raped around my head. Everything went blurry. I collapsed back down in the bed.

Jacks P.O.V.

I sprinted down the street to where the car accident was. There was 2 police cars and a tow truck.

I ran up to the closest police officer.

"How can I help u sunny?" he asked

Once I caught my breath I asked

" What happened?"

"well from this point of view the blue car crashed into the red car pretty hard 2 people was injured Jerry Martinez and Kim both was evacuated to the nearest hospital about 15 minutes ago."

I turned pale. How could this happen?

"Thank you officer umm I got to go now." I started sprinting back to my house 1 tear dropped down my right eye.

_Everything is ok. Breath. Relax. Kim and Jerry are ok. They gotta be ok. _I kept repeating it in my head over and over.

Once I got to my house I grabbed the keys to my car and ran back outside to where my car was parked. Got in started the car and hit the gas. To the hospital I go.

* * *

I made it to the hospital within 5 minutes. New record.

Once I got inside I went up to the corner.

"Hello, do u know where Kim Crawford and Jerry Martinez rooms are?"

The nice woman at the corner replayed

" Yes they are both in the same room. Room 36 on the first floor right to your left."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome hun."

I turned to my left and made my way down the hall.

Room 36.

I opened the door and walked in... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! No chit-chat. Only story.**

Declaimer- I don't own kickin it

  
Jacks P.O.V

I opened the door and walked in. Jerry was on the left side and Kim was on the right with a blind separating each side.

I walked over to Jerry since he was wide awake eating pudding the hospital gives the passions.

"Whats up dude?" Jerry asked

"Save it." I held my hand up  
"What the hell happened? Are u trying to kill 1 of your best friends?" I pointed to Kim to prove my point.

" yo dude calm down and it just was an accident."

"Yah. Shur. Jerry it was just a 'accident'." Moving my fingers to make air quotes around accident.

"I was heading to your house to see if you wanted to throw a surprise party for Kim's birthday since your parents are out-of-town. I was speeding down your road then Kim's car cut me off. Even tho its kinda was more my fault because I didn't stop at the stop sigh. Sorry dude."

"Dude you gotta be more careful I know it was an accident but come on use your head."

"Kay. You should go cheek on Kim she woke up once but it was like for two seconds then I think she fell back to sleep."

"Alright but she better be ok or else u are die."

That's the last thing I said to him and walked to Kim's side of the room. Both her parents were in the room. They look like they have cried from hours.

"Hi Mrs and Mr Crawford can I have umm have a few minutes alone with Kim?"

" Shur Jack we were just about to go to the cafeteria anyways." said then left the room with her husband.

After they left I walked up to Kim. She had a bandage around her head and have several cuts on her body. God she looks so peaceful sleeping.

"Kimmy u ok?"

No response.  
I tried again a little louder.

"Kim are u ok?"

This time she heard me and opened here eyes slowly.

"Kim are u ok?"

She looked around the room. She looked confused,lost,and scared.

"Who are you and who is this Kim?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Nope." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter. I need to know your guys opinion.  
Thanks!:)**

Declaimer- I don't own kickin it

Kims P.O.V

"Kim are u ok?"

I opened my eyes slowly. I came face to face to this boy. He was ridiculously close to me.

"Kim are u ok?"

I looked around this room for this Kim person. I didn't know where she was. I turned my attention back to the boy.

"Who are you and who is this Kim?"

I am seriously confused and where am I?

"You don't know who I am?" The boy asked he had a hurt and worried face.

"nope"  
"never seen you before"

The boy backed away from me. Slowly. A few seconds passed then the boy asked me another question.

"Do u know your name?"

I thought about the question for a few seconds. My name? My mind came blank. Do I even have a name? Of course I have a name everyone has a name. Right?

"I don't know. Do I have a name?"

The boy was staring at me like I was stupid or something. This boy was starting to freaking me out. He is just standing there. Whats wrong with the boy?

"Are you ok?" I asked

He came out of his trance and blinked a couple of times. Then he replied back.

"I'm fine. My name is Jack and your name is Kim." He saying slowly like I'm stupid. It was starting to get really annoying.

I gave him the i'm-not-stupid-look but he wasn't getting it. I can't take it anymore he is freaking me out and making me very uncomfortable. I can only think of one thing to do,yell for help.

"Help!" I yelled as loud as a could.

The Jack guy was still looked at me but he had a hurt look instead.

Then the door open. A woman walked in she has dark brown hair and it was up in a pony tail. She was wearing a hospital uniform.

"Are you ok? You yelled for help." she said

I pointed to the jack boy. "He is scaring me."

The woman grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him outside the room and smiled a fake smile then closed the door behind her.

I laid back down in the bed I was in and fell back to sleep immediately. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg! I have 10 followers and over 10 reviews! Again not a big deal but it is to me. Doing the happy dance. :)  
Thank you!**

Leave reviews at the end of the chapter. I need to know your guys opinion.

**Thanks! :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it if I did a new episode would be on** everyday.

Jacks P.O.V

_What the hell is happening! I was just talking to Kim then she yells for help and says i'm scaring her. What the hell I did nothing wrong. Is this a big joke? I never seen Kim act like this before-_

Then a woman grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room she closed the door behind her. She waved her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What is wrong with Kim? is this a big joke?!" Clearly upset about what just happened.

"First u need to calm down and lower your voice you are inside. Then I will tell u what happened alright." The woman said. _Men she sounds like my mom._

I took a deep breath. Then turned my attention back to the woman who was standing there waiting.

"Ok. Now tell me what happened to Kim."

The woman started "Kim has Traumatic Brain Injury.(**look it up if u don't know what it is**) We still don't know if its long-term but as u can tell she doesn't know who you are. The good thing is she has no broken bones and have minor wounds that will heal in a week or two. Any other questions?"

_Jerry is so die_

"How does the hospital deal with Traumatic Brain Injures?"

A smirk came across her face. _Great this can't be good._

" We have a new program. It's where one of her friends stays at her house 24/7 and helps her remember who she is. A couple of people had tried the program and it showed a great amount of improvement. I already asked the girls parents and they both agreed to it and they recommended you."

A big smile came cross my face._  
Me Jack Brewer gets to spend 24/7 with the most amazing girl I have ever meet.  
_  
"yes, I will do it. When is she going home?"

" Tomorrow. I will let Kim's parents know that you said yes. The best thing you could do now is go home and get a good nights sleep your going to need it."

"Ok. I will and thank you for everything"

"You're welcome"

I walked out of the hospital. Got in the car and drove home. I had a big smile the whole way home. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey People that clicked on my story! Nothing really important to say just the usual.**

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter.I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it I'm only 13.**

Jacks P.O.V

Sense there is only a week of summer vacation left I can sleep late. I finally got myself up at around 10. Showered, ate brunch (breakfast and lunch),brushed my teeth, grabbed the keys to my car and headed to Kim's house.

Now I'm standing in front of Kim's house._ I actually feel nervous. I don't know why but I do._ Shut up. Jack she's your best friend no need to stress.

I rang the door bell. A couple of seconds later Kim's mom answered the door. She seems happy to see me.

"Hi, umm is kim there?" I said while I scratched my neck. This conversation turned very awkward very fast.

"yes hun come in come in." I walked in.  
"She is upstairs in her room. She is a little confused about what is going on but I bet u can help her. She talks about you alot."

_Kim talks about me?! Its nothing probably act normal. _

I started walking up the stairs then a voice called my name.

"Jack" The voice was coming from down stairs. It was Kim's mom.

"yes?"

"I forgot to tell you my name. Its Grace and if u need anything let me know. Kay"

"Kay" I started my walk up the stairs again.

Once I got to the top I turned right and walked down the hall to where Kim's room is. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in"

I opened the door slowly and walked in. Kim was laying on her bed. She had a light pink top on and a pair of jeans. She looks like the same old Kim. Once she noticed me she sat up in a sitting position and when saw me she got That same scared face she had at the hospital.I gotta do something.

"Hi Kim. Sorry if yesterday I upset you. I wasn't trying to be a pervert. I was just confused about what happened to you. Can you give me a second chance?" I gave her the puppy dog face. Kim couldn't say no to my puppy face.

"Fine... But can you tell me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Are you my boyfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Nothing really to say other than... HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY!**

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thanks! :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V

"Fine... But can you tell me one thing?" I said.

"Anything"

"Are you my boyfriend?" I asked

Jack looked at me like I was talking a foreign language. But I wasn't its a simple question since I don't remember and stuff.

"No. I'm not."  
"Why did u ask that question?"

_Crap. How am I going to answer that? _I bit my lip a little then answered.

"Well... You seem to care about me a lot and my parents approve of you to be with me. I was just wondering since u are going to be spending lots of time with me." I said.

He blushed a light red.

" Well we are best friends and I have been to your house a couple of times so your parents know me." He said. But he seems like he is hiding something. I let it go. It's probably nothing.

"O. Well whats the plan for today?"

He smiled. He has an adorable smile. When he smiles I cant help but smile too.

"I was thinking we can do something everyday that will help bring your memory back. And today I was thinking we could go to the dojo."

I thought for a second.

"Wait I do karate?!"

" Yeah. You are a black belt."

"cool. Ok let's go."  
_Have I ever bet up someone? If I did I bet they went home crying to there mommy's. I am awesome! _I thought to myself.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

Kim seems to be handling her memory lost pretty well. I hope she remembers who she is soon I miss the old Kim.  
We both walk into the dojo. Milton and Jerry are practicing with Rudy. I guess Jerry is doing good sense he is practicing. _Note to self don't forget to kill Jerry._

"Hey" I said  
They stopped what they were doing and walked over to where me and Kim are.

Jerry is the first to speak. " Yo Kim I'm sorry about what happened. No hard feelings?"

"Who are you again?" Kim said.

"Jack what happened to Kim? Why doesn't she know who I am?"

"She lost her memory because of your stupid driving." I said. I hate Jerry right this moment.

"O. Me Jerry. You Kim." He said to Kim. Kim is getting pissed at Jerry. She is going to yell or something if I don't do something.

"Jerry she is not stupid. You don't need to talk to her like she is a 3 Year old." I said.

"sorry"

"Its ok" Kim said

After a bit Kim got to know everyone at the dojo. Me and Jerry even had sparring match to show Kim what she did. She seemed like she was having a good time but it was getting late and we should get back to her house. We said are good-byes to the guys and left to Kim's house. When we got there her mom had dinner ready. It was spaghetti. Its Kim's favorite food and it was the best home-made spaghetti I ever had.

After dinner we sat down and watched Kim's favorite movie. Then went to bed. Grace let me stay in one of the guest rooms. She said I could go bring my cloths and other day-to-day things tomorrow. Which I said yes to because I am exhausted. I fell asleep within seconds best day ever. 

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I need your help.**

**What are some places Kim and Jack can go? Any ideas let me know please. **  
**Thanks!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I just got my hands on a new book that im dying to read but I have to update for my 20 followers! Yes I DogLover555 got 20 followers!**  
**Feeling happy!**

**O and the book I have is the 4th book in the Life As We Knew It series 'The Shade of the Moon'. It's really good there is romance but not as good as KICK!**

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it or the Life As We Knew It series.**

Jacks P.O.V

I got up around 6-ish. I didn't sleep good. I keep waking up in the middle of the night. I don't know why but I kept waking up to the same thing  
Kim's screaming._ It's just a dream kim is fine sleeping upstairs._ I told myself

Since everyone is still sleeping I got up drove to my house grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with cloths that I will need. I put as much as I can but the amount will probably last me a week or so. I decided then to go shower and get ready for the day. After getting everything done It was almost 9 I drive back to Kim's house.  
Went to my room and placed the duffel bag on a dresser. I will fixed them up later. I walked out to the living room. There a piece of paper on the counter. It was a note. It reads:

_Dear Jack and Kim,_

_ I got am off on a business trip. I know it's really bad timing but it's very important. I will be back in a week. If you need anything I left 50$ in the cookie jar on the side of the counter. USED FOR FOOD ONLY. See you in a week! BE GOOD._

_ Your friend and loving mom_

_P.S. NO PARTIES WHILE I'M GONE and Jack please take care of my Kimmy._

I first cheeked the cookie jar and saw that there really was 50$ in there. Cool. I then cheeked the time 9:30 sharp. _man Kim sleeps long. _Maybe I should go cheek on her. I made my way up the stairs. Once I got to her door I opened it slowly not to wake her if she was sleeping. Kim was sleeping. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. I walk back downstairs and started breakfast. Just as I finished Kim walks down the stairs. Perfect timing.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey. What smells so good?"

I smiled

"I made you breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Your favorite."

"Really?! You did that for me?"

I nodded.

"I'm kinda hungry is it done?"

"Yup. Want some chocolate milk?"

"Yes please"

We sat down and ate. We talked. I told her about her mom leaving on a business trip and the plan for the day. Today we are going to the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg! I Have over 20 reviews. I can't believe people are reading my story from the beginning and are enjoying it. It means a lot to me. I never was a good writer in school but I never wrote a fantasy romance story. I must be good if you guys keep wanting more.  
Thank you all my supporters!**

**O and I plan on making the chapters longer. :) I want to add more details in it and don't worry there is going to be KICK happening soon!  
And Yes There is more! I'm not a person to start a story then quit on it when it starts to get good!**

**As usual leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it. :(**

Kim's P.O.V

After we finished breakfast which was amazing good. I took a quick shower then went throw my dresser to find my bathing suit. I last I came cross a black bikini with pink polka dots. I can see myself wearing it. I up it on then throw a pair red t-shirt other and a pair of jeans. I then put on this necklace that I really like it is a red heart with my name embroider in black on it. Went down stairs and to find jack was waiting for me by the door. He must be ready to go.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." He opened the door for me like I was a princess. I blushed a little. He didn't see good.

We both walked to his car he got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. We sat in a peaceful silent until a question popped in my head.

"So why did you pick the beach to go to?" I asked

He smirked "It's where you had your 16th birthday. I never seen you that happy before and thought it would be fun to go there today since it's a nice day."

"Tell me more about the party. You seem like your hiding something."

He is now grinning. " It was also the first time you got drunk. You were really funny. You were flirting with a fat dude named bob."

_O fuck now I know why he was grinning but it kinda was funny._

I started to laugh. " I Kim Crawford was flirting with a fat dude"

"yup." Now we both were laughing are heads off until we got to the beach.

Jacks P.O.V

Once we got to the beach we set up an area for us to leave are stuff. After that I got the best idea.

"Tag your it" I tag Kim.

It's a fun game don't judge me. I only play with Kim because she is the only 1 who can get me and she doesn't give up. I play with Jerry and Milton before but they say they are tried after like 2 minutes playing. What fun is that.

"Your on Brewer"

I was a good few feet away from her but she was gaining on me. Fast. I think we have run for a good 10 minutes now but of course I look back to see if Kim is behind me still and she was. then I trip on a little kids sandcastle._ I hate those movies where you look back then trip over something. _

Then Kim trips too. She was to close to me to stop herself. She fell right on top of me and are lips crashed into each other. It last for less than a second. She got her self up then helped me up. I said sorry to the little boy whose sandcastle that I been ruined. Then turned my attention back to Kim.

"You ok" I said

"Yah im fine." she is blushing.

Then it hit me like a brick in the head. I just kissed Kim. Now I'm blushing a little.

"Umm can you take me home."

"Shur."

We packed up are stuff drove home in an awkward silent. Once we got home Kim ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. I felt her alone for a bit and decided to fix my cloths in my room. After I was done it was almost 5 and I am hungry.

Then a got the best idea. I first grabbed 20$ from the cook jar. Then walked upstairs to Kim's room. I knocked

"Come in" Kim's voice said very faintly.

I walked in "Come Here"

She got up and walked over to me she was avoiding eye contact. I still wasn't shur what I did wrong but she obviously wasn't going to tell me and im not going to make her tell me. Once she was close I pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you upset."

Still in are hug she says "I forgive you"

I pulled away "I have a surprise for you. Meet me downstairs when you are ready." That was the last thing i said then walked out off her room.

A couple of minutes later Kim came down stairs.

"So whats the surprise?" Her voice sounds happier then it did before. I smiled.

"Follow me" I opened the front door and went to the my car I opened the doors and got in the front seat. Kim followed.

We drove for a couple of minutes then got out. We came to are favorite restaurant. Falafel Phil's. **(shout out to Loveshipper for the idea)** We walked in and sat in are normal spot. We order are food ate. Talked and had a good time. At the end of the day Kim was happy and that all that mattered.

"Thanks Jack for everything." was the last thing she said before we went to are room. I layed down in bed and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**2nd time writing this chapter my page froze and it wouldn't let me save. Rewriting it because you guys are amazing. :)**  
**I am really happy tho because I got 4 reviews on my last chapter **  
**New record!**

**If I can get more than 4 reviews on this chapter I will write 2 chapters instead of 1. That's a good deal if you like me story and want more.**

**Sooo Pretty please with a cherry on top...Leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it!**

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up to a killer headache. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some pain killers. I felt better after I took them. I walked back to my room.

Thought still filled my mind from yesterday. I kissed Jack right on the lips. I started to pace back and froth in my room. I kissed jack. I tripped right on top of him. I'm so stupid. Jack didn't seem to care about what happened but he must have because he came up to my room gave me a hug and took me out to dinner he must care. If he didn't care he wouldn't be staying with me. Helping me.

I need to calm my self down I grab the note-book under my bed. The first day I came back from the hospital I found a one subject notebook under my bed. Turns out its my diary. For the pass couple of days I have been pretending to sleep in late so I could read it. I flipped to the next entry that I left off on.

_August 5_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is my 16th birthday! My parents set up my sweet 16 at the beach. The are great parents. At the party almost every kid at my high was there its was the biggest funniest coolest party ever! But the thing that stood out the most that night was jacks present. He got me a necklace. It was a shape of a heart and it had my name embroidered in black. It was the most prettiest necklace I every got from a guy. Jack even helped me put it on. It matched what I had on perfectly it was perfect. After the cake everything went down hill. Some party crusher spiked the punch bowl and I got drunk. Really drunk. Jack told me that I was so drunk I started to flirt with a fat dude named bob. To be honest I hardly remembered the night. Everything was blurry. then the next thing I know I was at home in my bed. Even tho I don't remember the night to its fullest it still was the best party a 16-year-old girl could want._

_Love,_  
_Kim_

I sat there for a second. Jack gave me that necklace the one I fell in love with. Sparks of happiness spread throw my body.I closed the note-book and put it back under the bed. I wanted to keep this happy feeling for as long as I can. I got up from my warm bed and headed to the shower. I took a hot shower which felt good on my body. I then put on a pink shirt that had 2 puppies on it and a pair of jeans. I then went to my room and put on the necklace jack gave me. It match well. I then brushed my hair and teeth then headed downstairs.

I made my way down the stairs. I saw a figure laying on the couch in the living room. Once I came close to the couch I saw who the figure was. Jack. He was playing on his phone until he saw me and stop.

"Hey. Why you on the couch?" I said in a worried voice.

"I got tired of my room." He said in a plain voice then went back to playing on his phone.

"Ok? Soo what the plan for today?" I said it a cheery voice. I am still in a good mood because of the diary.

"Nothing" He said in that same plain voice.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing!" He then got off the couch and stormed back to his room and shut the door behind him.

I would have walked after him but I was too much in shook. I than ran up to my room and cried. That happy feeling is now gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel kinda of sad I only got 4 reviews. I made a deal with you guys on the last chapter if I get ****More Then **** 4 reviews I would put up 2 chapters instead of 1... But because I didn't get ****more then**** 4 I'm not going to.**

**Well because I'm a nice person I'm going to PM the people who reviewed on my last chapter and they get to read my story before everyone else. That sounds fair. Those people are**

**BFF**

**Beauty Exists Everywhere**

**Kickinitlover01**

**and LoveShipper**

**I will PM you the next chapter later in the day. Thank you! :DDD**

**As usual Leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion.**  
**Thank! :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it**

Kim's P.O.V

A good hour has passed. I'm still upstairs in my room. I stopped crying but I still feel hurt. Why is Jack being mean to me? I can't be me. I did nothing wrong. right? Something happened to him this morning and I'm going to find out.

I took a deep breath before walking out of my door.I then left my room and make my way down the stairs. Once I got to his door I knocked waited... No answer. I open the door slowly and walked in to find jack walking around his room putting stuff in a duffel bag. He didn't notice me at first but when he did he just kept doing what he was doing like I was invisible. I finally got the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"Jack? Whats wrong? What did I do" I said

Jack stop what he was doing then walked over to me put 1 hand on my shoulder and looked me right in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong its complicated. I have to go home" He said. His eyes are full of sadness.

"Why?"

Jack took my hand and walked me over to his bed and had me sit down. He sat next to me.

"My parents are back from their trip early. They were suppose to be gone another week but they arent. They want me home. I got a call this morning from them worried sick about me. I Have to go home. I'm sorry"

I sat there for a second processing everything he just said then I idea popped into my head.

"I will come with you." I said with a smile

" No. That's not a good idea. My parents don't like my friends. I brought Jerry over when we were younger and they had a fit and kicked Jerry out. I don't want you to get hurt so I made plans for you to go somewhere else."

"Where am I going?"

"Jerry's"

"That crazy guy that we meet at the dojo place that thought I was stupid. The one that got in the car accident with me!" I said upset with angry.

"Jerry isn't that bad and where else can you go-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I wanted to go with him. He kissed me back. I raped my hands around his neck and he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. We broke apart. Both out of breath.

"I will see what I can do so you can stay with me." Jack said

We both let go of each other.

"Good I'm going to go pack my stuff." I said then walked out of his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are amazing! I'm up to 37 reviews! I got a new record 6! feeling super happy! I even have my best friend wanting more begging me to update! Thanks Everyone!**

**As normal leave reviews at the end of the chapter I need to know your guys opinion**  
**Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V

I walked upstairs feeling like I got a million dollars. Jack likes me! Once I got in my room I squealed like a 4-year-old that got a piece of candy. I then went to my iPod and blasted my music to my favorite song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Then started to pack up my cloths so I can stay with Jack at his house. I never meet Jacks parents there were never home when I came over to his house.

When I was almost done there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Jack walked in he still looked worry.

"Ready?" he said

I put my last pieces of cloths in my bag and walked over to Jack.

"Ready." I said holding up my bag to show him I had everything.

We both walked out the door and made are way downstairs. I grabbed my keys to the house and headed out the door. I made shur to lock the door because I wont be here.

I got in the car with Jack. We drove in a comfortable silent. I was looking out the window. We came up to Jacks house but Jack didn't stop the car he kept going.

"Jack why did you pass your house?"

"Because we aren't going to my house." He said in a plan voice without looking at me.

"Why?"

We pulled up in a drive way before Jack could answer me. He got of the car and walked to the door. I followed him.

"Why are we here?"

The door opened. Its Jerry!

"Hey remember the plan?" Jack said to Jerry

"Yah dude how could I forget?" Jerry said

"Good"

He then walked back to the car I followed again.

"What Plan? Why are we here?"

He went in the car and grabbed my bag then went back to Jerry. I'm so stupid he played me. He isn't taking me to his house. He is dumping me at this idiots house. I'm not going down without a fight!

I walked over to Jack. I was about to yell at him but then he kissed me. I immediately kissed back.I felted into his arms. We kissed until that idiot Jerry interrupt us.

"Guys save it for later."

Jack pulled away and looked me right in the eye.

"I got to go Kim please stay with Jerry until I get back. I wont be long I promise" He gave me a good-bye kiss which last for a second then got in his car and left.

I turned to Jerry. " Take me to my room."

We went inside. We both walked upstairs and took a right. He opened the door and handed me my bag.

"Home sweet home."

I glared at him.

" I will leave you alone just don't hurt me." he said then walked out of the room.

I put my bag on the floor then went to my new bed and cried. Jack is a ass.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I can't believe school is starting again. Less than 2 weeks. I'm still going to keep writing just not everyday like I been doing. I play soccer so I'm going to do modified. Plus homework. Plus friend time. Plus me time. = very busy me. When school starts let you guys know but for now...HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion!  
Thanks!:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own Kickin it.**

Jacks P.O.V

I got in the car and drove off. I didn't want to hurt Kim like that. It hurts me so much to see her upset. It's for the best she can't come.

My grandma died and my parents are taking me to NYC where her funeral will be held. A tear fell down my left cheek. My grandma was more of a parent then my mom. She was always there. I remember when I was 3 and she take me to the park. When I was 6 she taught me how to ride a bike and when I was 9 she sighed me up for karate. She was more than family. She was my best friend.

When I turned 15 we moved to Seaford and I never saw my grandma after that.

I pulled into my drive way. I made my way slowly to the door. I opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!?" I yelled.

My mom ran up to me and gave me a hug. She squeezed me really hard as if her life depended on it. I pulled away from her tight hug.

"Ok mom you wouldn't miss me so much if you stayed home more." I said with an upset tone

"I know. I'm sorry." She said with the same fake voice.

I hear that all the time. They care for one minute then next they are off somewhere without me.

"Where is dad?" I said while looking around for him.

"He is still in NYC with your grandfather." She said looking at me as if I was still 5 years old.

"Ok mom your never here so stop treating me like a little kid" I snapped at her. She comes acting like I'm her long-lost son and it pisses me off that she does it every single time.

She looks at me like I'm a stranger.

"When are we leaving?" I said to break the silents.

"The plane leaves at 6. It's almost 12. Maybe,we can go together to get lunch then come back and pack your stuff."

"No. I don't want to go to lunch with _you_." I turned on my heels and made my way to my room leaving her in shock.

Its going to be a long couple of days.

Kim's P.O.V

Its been 2 days, 4 hours, 53 minutes and 45... 46... 47 seconds since I seen Jack last. He haven't tried to call me or contact me in any way. I feel so alone. I only leave my room to get food and to go to the bathroom. Jerry tried to talk to me a couple of times but I would push him away.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my bag. I took out my diary. I brought it with me I like reading it. I opened to the next entry I left on.

_December 25 _

_Dear diary,_

_Its Christmas and I'm in NYC with my best friend! Jack! Ok my parents were originally only taking me but Jack said he wanted to come. Soo here we both are in NYC__. Its 1:30 am in the morning. Me and Jack are staying up to see if Santa is really real! We both know he is not real but it's still fun. We also already gave each other are presents right at 12. I got him 2 tickets to his favorite band 'Sleeping with the sirens'. They are playing in a couple of weeks back home in Seaford. He was really happy but what he got me was even better. He first told me to close my eyes which I did then I felt something warm on my lips. I kept my eyes closed. The warm feeling only lasted a second then he pulled away and said for me to open my eyes. I did. I looked at him with a shock look then my eyes followed to his hands that was holding something. M&M my favorite candy! A girls best friend. chocolate. I smiled and snatch the bag and opened it. I grabbed a couple and popped them in my mouth. I then turned back to him totally forgetting the events that just happened and asked "Wheres my present?" He laughs then says "I'm here with you in NYC on Christmas and I just got you your favorite candy what else could you ask for." I smiled he was right. He paid with his own money to be with me and that's all I could ask_ for.

Love,  
Kim

I closed up the diary and placed it back in my bag. Jack cared then why doesn't he care now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 15. I got so much support on to keep writing and I am. :)  
Am really sorry it took me so long to update I had a bad case of writers block. I had to really think about what I wanted to happen.  
so HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

**Leave reviews at the end of the chapter. I need to know your guys opinion!**  
**Thanks.:)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it. :,(**

Jacks P.O.V

It's the fifth day of the trip and I'm itching to go back home. The guilt is worst. The fact that I lied is killing me the most but I had too.

The funeral just got done an hour ago and I'm home alone again because my parents think I'm too 'young' to got to the after party. Which is down right unfair. I hate my parents. _Great now I'm talking to myself._

Kims P.O.V

That's it I can't take it anymore!

"JERRY!" I yelled.

Two seconds later my door flew open and Jerry ran in with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"Whats wrong?!" He said quickly and loudly.

I looked at him with a sad face. "Where is Jack?" I said with a calm sad voice.

His faced turned from worried to angry in a matter of seconds.

"You yelled for me just to ask a question! You could have come down stairs I was watching 'worm with a perm'!" He whined liked a 2-year-old that had to do something he didn't want to do.

I looked at him with I looked at him for a split second then begin to cry. I can't hold in my feelings anymore. I just want Jake back.

Jerry notice what he said.

"Kim I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I know. I miss him too." He said with the most caring voice I ever heard him say.

He then walked over and sat down next to me on the bed and gave me a hug.

Still in the hug I said "Jerry where is Jack? Its been 6 days."

Jerry let go of me and sat there wordless for a couple of seconds debating if he should tell me. "He is in New York City."

"Why?!" I said with the most shocking voice ever.

"His grandmother died and Jacks parents threatened him to go to her funeral."

"Threaten? Threaten him how?"

"Jack told me that if he didn't go something would have happened to you. He lied to protect you."

I sat there for a few seconds processing everything Jerry was saying.

"Why did he choose you to watch over me?"

"Because he said I might be able to get your memory back,Since I was the one who crashed into you."

Things were starting to make more sense.

"The kiss Jack gave me before he left. Does he mean it?"

He smirked "Hell yes he means it. He has been trying for months to ask you out. When you aren't around he would talk about you like a lot."

I smiled. My broken heart just got fixed in a matter of seconds.

"I need to call Jack now." I said with full on happiness searching for my phone.

"Kim you can't. Jack wont answer. He told me not to tell you anything but you were so depressed I couldn't stand seeing you like that. If you call, his parents will make shur he never sees you again. Just wait he should be back in a day or two. Alright?"

"Why does his parents hate me? They don't even know me."

" I don't know why they would do anything like that. They don't like me either."

"Thanks Jerry for telling me everything." I said while smiling

"Get dressed and shower. Meet me downstairs when you are done. We are going to have some fun."

* * *

*30 minutes later*

I made my way down the stairs. I feel 10 times better now that I showered and put on some nice pairs of cloths.

"Wow Kim you look hot!" Jerry said when I made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks?" I said unsure on how I should respond. "So where are we going?"

"You will see come on let go."

*10 minutes later

We pulled up to some placed called 'sweet frog'.

"Jerry I'm not eating frogs."

Jerry burst out laughing at my comment "O Kimmy it's not frogs." he said between his laughs.

We got out of the car and went in side. This place is so colorful. 5 year olds would love this place. There is even a chalk board in the back that people could write on. Jerry grabbed my hand and brought me to the line.

"So what is this place?" I said still confused at why he brought me here.

"It's a frozen yogurt place. The yogurt taste just like ice cream and you can put on as much candy as you want on it." He said like a little kid

"Cool"

Once we got to the front of the line I had just some chocolate yogurt with strawberries in it with lots of M&M. Jerry paid for both are yogurt then we went to a two seat table and sat down. I finally noticed what he got.

"OMG Jerry how much candy is on that!?" I said with a shook voice.

"A lot I don't think I got any yogurt." He said with a big smile then started it eat his candy stack.

*5 minutes later*

Jerry finished his candy and sat back very sickly.

"Jerry you ok?"

It took him a couple of seconds to answer back. "I will be back in a minute" He got up from his chair like an old lady then sprinted to the bathroom.

I laughed.

I just finished my yogurt when Jerry came out. He looks like he was drunk.

"Wow Jerry you look drunk." I said laughing.

"Yah Kim. I'm not feeling to go let's go home."

"Ok go to the car I am just going to go to the bathroom."

"ok" He didn't argue.

I got up but I didn't go to the bathroom I went to the chalk board. I picked up a pink piece of chalk then in the left corner of the chalk board I draw a heart with J + K in it. Jerry is nice but I don't think anyone could replace Jack. I put down the chalk then walked outside Jerry was standing outside his car. He looked better.

We drove home in a silents. I want Jack home.


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel kinda sad I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter. :( **  
**  
I want to give a special shout out to LoverShipper who reviewed all my chapters from the very beginning.**  
**thank you! It means a lot to me!:)**

**I been really busy getting ready for school. Witch starts very soon. I finally got my first day outfit!**

**So I am deciding to update every Friday. Don't hate me. But its the best for me.**

**As usual review at the end of the chapter! I need to know your guys opinion!**  
**Thank you! :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own kickin it and if I did I would make Oliva Holt stay for season 4 of kickin it but i cant't. :'(**

Jack P.O.V

I get off the plane with my parents. They are still treating me like a 2-year-old. They want me by their side all the time 24/7 and it's really annoying its like they don't trust me. We made are way to the bag pick up area in the air port. Are bags were the first ones that came out. We grabbed then and headed to the car to the car.

Once we got home I put my bags in my room then headed out the door of the house.

"Where do you think your going?" A deep voice stopped me in my tracks.

I turned around to be faced to my dad. "I have plans somewhere with my friends." I say trying not to make it a big deal.

"That Jerry kid that came over and made a mess everywhere?"

"No... Kim." I learned never to lie to my parents or else they makes things worst.

"O Kim" He said with a smirk. "Why do you need to see her now? Your family is more important. Me and your mom are both here. Come back in side and we can spend time together."

"1st Kim needs me that's why I need to see her now!_ Shes my family! 2nd _No! If you wanted to spend more time with me you would be here all the time like real parents are but you're not. 3rd I'm out of here!" I turn away from him and headed to my car.

"Wait."

I looked at him with a I-don't-care-what-you-have-to-say glare.

"What."

"If you leave now don't ever come back again."

I thought for a second. Then I smiled and got in the car.

"Bye-Bye Birdy!" I yelled to my dad and drove off to Jerry's house leaving him in shock.

I know that Rudy would let me stay at the dojo with him or I can stay at any of my friend's house. I will be fine. I lived with out my parent for a while now. I'm going to be just fine.

Kims P.O.V

I'm back home my mom called my late last night asking where I was. I told her where I was then this morning my mom came over to Jerry's to pick me up. I kinda felt sad that I had to leave Jerry ever since he told me about what happened to Jack we hanged out and talked and had a good time. He is like a brother I never had.

***Ding dong***

The door bell? Who could be at the door? Probably one of my moms friends she will get it.

"KIM!" My mom yelled a couple of seconds later.

"WHAT?" I yelled back down.

"Someones here for you!"

My skipped a beat. Its Jack! It has to be. I jumped of my bed as fast as I could run out of my bedroom door and ran down the stairs. I saw Jack for a split second and lost grip of the bannister and fell down the rest of the stairs. Hard.

"Kim! Kim!" was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG new record 7 reviews! I literally did the happy dance which sorta looks like Kim's dancing... :)**

**Its Friday! so I'm updating I might update on Wednesday but if I don't know I will definitely update Friday tho. :)**

**As usual review at the end of the chapter I need to know your guys opinion!  
****Thank You! :D**

**Declaimer- I don't own Kickin it.**

Jacks P.O.V

"Kim! Kim!" I sprinted to her. Once I got to her I put one hand under her head and the other under her legs and picked her up bridal style. Her breathing was faint.

"We got to get her to the hospital!" I yelled to her mom.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"Whats wrong with her?" I said still worried out of my mind. This is all my fault if I didn't leave her she wouldn't of gotten all excited to see me.

"She has a concussion she should wake up in the next hour or so."

"Thank you doctor" Her mom said

He walked out of the room leaving Kim's mom me and Kim in the same room.

"Jack?"

I turned my attion to kims mom. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go home and get dinner ready for you two. Give me a call when she is awake and I will come and pick you up. Are you sleeping over at are house tonight?" She said. I wish I had a mother like Kim's.

"Yes I plan on staying at your house. Thank You. For everything you done for me." I said with a smile.

"No problem" She winked "I know your going throw a hard time with your family."

"How do you know?"

"I have my me ways. call me when she wakes up. Alright?"

I nodded.

She opened the door and went out. Now its just Kim and me.

Kims P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a black room. I slowly move to a sitting position then a standing position. I looked around the room I was was 5 doors. Where am I?

I walked to the closest door hoping to find my way out of this place. There was a sigh written on the door it reads

'hell'.

I looked inside throw a small window on the door. There are flames everywhere. Smoke. I took a step back a little scared about what I just saw.

I looked around for the next closest door. I walked to the door right of the hell room. This one had a sigh too. It reads

'Haven'

I looked inside. This room was totally different. It was white inside. The white was so bright it made me squint. Once my eyes got use to the light there was everything I loved in that room. M&Ms the cutest cloths ever. But the thing that caught my eye was my grandparents. They were mouthing something. I stared for a few minutes trying to figure out what they were saying. Then it hit me they were mouthing 'come here come here'. I put my hand on the door knob and started to turn it but then I stopped. I can't go in. I stepped away. I don't want that not now.

I went to the next door on the right. Almost done making my circle around the room.

The next door read

'Jack'

My heart stopped for a second. Jack. I didn't want to look in the door. He left me. Wait no he came back. My mind is swirling with thoughts about Jack. I decided to go to the next door. It reads

'Gain'

Since I have no idea what that means I look In throw small window.

There was multiply videos playing at once. I focus in on 1 video. Jack and me were in the dojo sparring. A couple of minutes later I flip him. I won.

I looked at another one. Me and Jack are on top of the 'Hollywood' sigh. It looks like its night-time. Me and jack lean in to kiss but stopped for some reason.

I decided to look at the last door before I pick the one I wanted to go in.

I walked to the last door and looked for the sigh but there wasn't any sigh on it. weird. I looked inside. It was black in there and there was a figure roaming around. I feel like I was watching one of those movies where someone opens a door and then a monster pops out of nowhere and scares you like crazy.

I take a step back. I literally just scared myself.

I walked to the middle of the room where I woke up. I looked around deciding which door to pick.A couple of minutes later I made my decision and walked to the door turned the door knob and walked in.


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg 11 reviews on my last chapter! You guys are the best! I also have over 40 followers which makes me really happy! I decided to update early because of all the support I had on to continue! Thanks!**

**O and I plan on wrapping up this story. This is the last chapter. :( Yah I know sorry but I'm going to make another story! I'm not shure yet about what it is but I have ideas. Sooooo yah. **

**Ok to the story!**

**O one more thing DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Declaimer- I DONT OWN KICKIN IT! GOD!**

Jacks P.O.V

Its been one week sence Kim fell down the stairs. Shes still in the hospital. Shes in a coma.

School has started but I skipped. My parents aren't in charged of me I can do whatever now. I have been staying with Kim. I never leave her side.  
I don't know whats wrong me. I've been a rack with out Kim. I havent got sleep in a couple of days. I keep having the same nightmare that keeps me awake.

_Flash to dream_

_I'm walking in a black fog. I keep walking and walking throw the endless fog until I stop at a stone that's sticking out of the ground. I bend down to read what It says._

_'Kim Crawford_  
_1997- 2013_  
_age 17_  
_Died in coma'_

***Beep**Beep**Beep***

I snap out of my dream and I reached inside my pocket to get my phone.

I got a text from my mom.

**To: Jack From: Mom**

**Jack honey, I'm soooo sorry about everything. Just please come home. **  
**We are worried sick. You haven't gone to school either. Please answer your phone.**

That's her 20th text this week. She calls everyday too but I'm not going to answer,somethings are more important. I took my eyes off the phone and looked at Kim as if she came alive.  
She standing. I closed my eyes and reopen them to see if I'm dreaming. Shes back in the bed like nothing. Wow. I need sleep. I lay my head on the chair and full into a deep sleep.

**7 hours later**

I stretched my body from my nap and I feel so much better. I looked at Kim. Shes still there.

I had this dream but it wasn't the same. I decided to try it.

I got up from my chair and walked over to Kim. I lended over her and pressed my lips against hers. It worked in 'sleeping beauty'. Maybe it would work now.  
At first there wasn't any response but then I felt a jolt between us. I pulled away and looked at her. Slowly those pretty eyes of hers open. We were only an inch between us. She puts her hand on my cheek which sends sparks throw my body. I filled in the gap and kissed her with hungry. I missed her so much.

We broke apart. Out of breath.

"Jack I remember." She said looking right into my eyes.

"Remember what?" I said slowly not understanding what she meet.

"My memory. I remember everything." She said with a huge smile.

"Welcome back Kim." I said then kissed her again but this kiss wasn't full of hungry it was full of lust.

I wish this moment will never end.

* * *

No ones P.O.V

***5 Years later***

Jack never talked to his parents. One day they just stopped calling and texting. Jack figured they forgot about him.

Kim has regained all her memory and living her life with her boyfriend and best friend in college.

One average day in college.

It's almost sun down and Jack and Kim are in the park watching the sun set.

"Kim I want to show you something" Jack says and grabbed Kim's hand.

Kim followed. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer until they got to some sort of rose garden. They walked inside and stopped right in front of a fountain that right in the middle of the garden.  
The sun was at sun down. It was the most beautiful thing Kim has every seen.

Jack gets down on one knee and pulls a ring out of his pocket.

"Kim will you do the amazing honor and marry me?" he said looking into Kim's eyes.

"Yes!" She said with so much happiness. Jack got up and slipped the ring on to Kim's ring finger.

"You my now kiss the bride" Jack said trying to act like a minister and that's what they did. Kissed. The sun was setting perfectly. Everything is perfect.  
They both wish this moment never to end but it does.

"Kim I love you."

Kim bits her lip and blushes a little. "I love you too." She says.

They kissed one more time. Hoping this time it will last forever. 

* * *

** So there you have it my story!**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
